Clannad: The After, After Story
by mypetluke
Summary: Join me as we visit our favourite anime...12 years later. That's right, in this story we'll be joining Ushio in her senior year of highschool and the rest of the gang will be there too! Yes indeed, the children of your favourite characters such as Sunohara, Kyou and Ryou, and even Tomoyo. Let's see where this love story takes us shall we? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ushio's POV

Ushio Okazaki walked slowly to school, dreading every second her senior year would bring. She was attending the highschool where her parents met again this year, when she was little, she was always asking to here how mommy and daddy met. (That and 'where did I come from?') But as she grew older, the thought of the lovey dovey highschool romance seemed less and less intriguing.

Although she inherited her mother's brown hair and eyes, she was defiantly a 'daddy's girl' when it came to her personality. She had always had that delinquent attitude that seemed to grow with age. She kept her hair manageable, no bangs, about shoulder length in layers so that some of it was shorter. Unlike both her parents, who had perfect vision growing up, she had needed glasses by the age of 9, and now wore brown rimmed glasses that meant business.

She walked nonchalantly up the path to her first class, if her parents had been telling the truth, this path is where they first met. It was just like in the stories, abandoned except for her, with the sakura petals falling all around.

She kept walking at her steady pace, barely noticing the heavy footsteps coming up behind her. Probably just someone late to class like she was. At least, she barely noticed them until they crashed right into her, causing her to fall down.

"Hey!" She yelled, sitting up and turning to see a boy sitting on his butt rubbing his head. His hair was dyed blonde, complementing his green eyes. It was cut short and out of his face with bangs that swooped up.

"Ow..." He muttered, glancing at her. "That really hurt~" he reached out and grabbed his bag and hers that had fell from her hand. He stood up, dusted himself off, and offered his hand to help her up. She stared at him for a moment.

"Then you shouldn't have come running up that hill like a madman." She mumbled, taking his hand and allowing him pull her up. They stood there for a second, staring at each other. The wind picked up, and caused petals to fall off the trees that surrounded them, a few strands of hair from ponytail pulled loose to frame her face.

"Sorry about that, my name's Kyo Sunohara."

Kyo's POV

I stared at the girl I just nearly ran over, she had light brown hair and eyes framed by light brown glasses and no bangs, she was pretty. She stared at me in annoyance. Probably because I had just guaranteed that she'd be late to class. Bookworms always hated being late, but when she didn't pull her hand away, I held on. Enjoying this brief moment of peace. The wind picked up, causing her hair to pull from its ponytail and a mountain of petals to come flying towards us.

"Sorry about that," I said, my mouth moving without me, "I'm Kyo Sunohara." A brief look of recognition flashed through her eyes before disappearing. Which was crazy, I'd never even seen this girl before. But then again, when did I ever go to the library?

"Ushio Okazaki," she said irritability, "shouldn't you be getting to class or something?" The annoyance in her voice caused me to pull my hand away and smile, guilty.

"Sorry. What about you?"

"What about me?" Ouch...

"Oh, um. Sorry for making you late to class." As if on cue, the bell began to ring.

"No big deal," she said, taking her bag from me and pushing back the loose strands of hair just to have them file back in her face, "I was going to skip anyway, now I have an excuse." That threw me for a loop.

"You? Skip? Really?" I asked, no doubt I sounded stupid, but I was mildly shocked.

"Yeah, wanna come with?" She asked as if she did this all the time, which she possibly did. It took me a second to notice she was walking away.

"Uh, sure." I called jogging to catch up. She turned around and began walking backwards.

"Oh no! Don't you start with the running again! I make it a personal goal to only fall on my knees once a day, but if your good, I'll make an exception!" She yelled, laughing as she turned back around and began running up the hill. I laughed and ran after her to skip our first class.

'I'll make her go to the second one' I thought, 'I'll tell the teacher I bumped into her and helped her to the nurses office.' After all, wouldn't want to get in too much trouble.

* * *

**Ah, yes. Young love... It's hardly as romantic as Tomoya and Nagisa's first meeting, but it has its own appeal. The other chapters will be longer but I really wanted to focus on the main character development and meeting right here. Plus I'm lazy, hehe. Tell me if you want something in particular to happen by leaving me a review.**

** Plus I'm going to say right now that the children of the female characters will be keeping their mother's last name to avoid confusion even though the characters did get married.**

**I'd also really love suggestions for the names, I don't know that many. It can't be a name that was used in the original a anime, and please tell me if it's gender specific or if it can be used for both male and female. Help me out here! I'll get you a KFC cookie! Please? **

**Anyway, have a nice day! B-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! To answer your questions, I kind of thought the same thing while writing it, although it's not unheard of for Sunohara's son to be younger than Ushio because in the canon Nagisa was older than Tomoya. However, there is the debate about how they didn't know each other, if I'm correct, Sunohara moved back to his hometown after highschool and only visited occasionally, I'll try to make sure this chapter answers these questions, but just be patient with me!**

* * *

General POV

"Why?"

"Because you have to go to class sometime."

"I already said no."

"Come on, we might be in the same class."

"So?"

"You're really hard to deal with, you know that?"

"I've been told." Ushio and Kyo were walking down the hallway, the break between classes almost over.

"Please?!" He tried, raising his hands over his head in a praying motion.

"I said no-" she yelled...until she collided with the body in front of her.

"Hmm~" the boy in front of her hummed, turning around he towered over her 5' 3'' frame and held and unopened candy package in his hand.

"Ow~ why me?" She mumbled, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry. But you're the one who ran into me in the first place." The boy said, he had brownish sliverish hair that fell over his eyes which were dark blue. The look kind of matched his nonchalant expression.

"Calm down sparky, why we're you standing in the middle of the hallway anyway?" Ushio said, brushing off imaginary dust while Kyo rolled his eyes.

"My name isn't sparky." He said.

"Well then tiger, please do bless us with one of your many aliases!" He stared at her.

"Hiroshi Sakagami."

"Hmm, I don't like it, I'll stick with sparky"

"But my name's Hiroshi."

"Don't care."

"You can call me Hiro-chan."

"How is that supposed to convince me?"

"Can I stop this stupid argument now?" Kyo said, clearly irritated.

"Woah there kitty, store those claws will you?" Ushio stepped back, holding her hands in a surrendering motion.

"So, class? Shall we go?" Kyo asked again.

"Fine, if you can keep up," She walked off, singing Really Don't Care at the top of her lungs, "But even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life, you can take your words and all your lies, OhOhOh, I really don't care!" She swung her hips as she walked, singing in a clear voice, earning her several admiring glances from some of the boys in the hallway. Kyo walked after her, sending them death glares.

"Hm~" Hiroshi mumbled, walking the other way down the hall to his class.

* * *

Ushio sat at her desk in the back corner of the class, staring out the window with a bored expression. Kyo plopped into the desk next to her and gave a victorious grin which resulted in her sticking her tongue out at him.

"You really shouldn't do that." A voice said from in front of them. They both turned to look at the source, seeing a girl with light purple hair in low pig tails down to her waist.

"Shouldn't do what?" Ushio asked, pulling her legs over to rest on her desk. The girl pouted.

"Well for one, you shouldn't use the desk as your personal leg rest, other students sit there too. And you also shouldn't stick your tongue out at people, it's extremely rude." She crossed her arms and sat in the desk in front of Kyo.

"Woah there, who died and made you queen?" Ushio asked, sweeping her legs onto the ground to face them.

"I'm not the queen, I'm the class leader." She said, frowning again.

"Then would you be oh so kind as to tell us thy name, oh wonderful class leader?" Ushio raised her hand in a dramatic fashion, grinning now. The girl returned her smile.

"Emi Fugjibayashi." She said, offering a big smile and a tilt of the head.

"Well," Ushio said, facing forward again and resting her head on her hand, "aren't I just making so many new friends today?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ushio..." Kyo started before being interrupted by a purple haired boy (the same shade as Emi's) leaning into the classroom.

"Yo, Emi!" He called, before heading in their direction.

"Oh God, what now," Ushio exclaimed, resting her head on the desk, "now do you see why I cut class Kyo?" She turned her head in his direction and he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"How's your day been Emi?" The boy asked, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine," she replied, glancing up at them, "just the same old same old."

"I hear ya." He said reaching out to shake hands with Kyo. "Hi, I'm Eita."

"Are you guys siblings?" Kyo asked, ignoring the hand and glancing between the two. Eita laughed.

"No, though we get that a lot, we're cousins."

'Oh my God,' Ushio thought when Eita exited the classroom and the class started as she stared out the window. She could hear the scraping of lends as the class took notes, but she didn't join them, 'when will this day be over?'

* * *

Lunch arrived, none soon enough for Miss Main Character as she rushed out to the courtyard with a bag full of homemade goodies from the bakery. She plopped onto the wall surrounding a large tree where she sat every year and pulled out the pink note inside the bag.

Hello Darling!

I hope your first day of senior year is going well!

Love you! Mom and Dad.

She smiled at her mom's neat handwriting and her dad's scrawled signature before carefully placing the note in a binder and opening the bag. She was just about to bite into a yummy smelling sandwich when someone came and sat next to her. She looked over in astonishment at the blonde hair she had been staring at all morning. Usually no one cared enough to sit next to her at lunch, this was probably the first time anyone had ever chosen to.

"Do you need something?" She asked, more in disbelief than sarcasm. He looked over at her and grinned.

"I just wanted to eat lunch with you. Why? Am I intruding?" He asked.

"No, no." She replied quickly, taking large bite so she didn't say something stupid and scare him away. They sat like that in comfortable silence until she was finished with everything in her bag and he was finished with his school bought lunch.

"So there was nothing you wanted?" She asked again as he stuffed his wrappers in the package to through away.

"Not really." He replied standing to go to the trash can. "Thank you for letting me eat lunch with you." And with that he walked off to his next class. Ushio sat and stared for a minute before following in suit. And for the first time in a long time, skipping class didn't even occur to her.

* * *

Ushio's POV

Ushio walked down the quiet lane until she spotted the fade but familiar sign of Furikawa Bakery. Even though her grandparents had retired and moved out a few years earlier, her mom and dad had decided to take over the family business and couldn't bear to change to sign.

Stepping inside the brightly lit, warm bakery she inhaled the scent of freshly made bread, something as familiar to her as the back of her own hand.

"I'm home!" She called after making sure there were no customers present.

"U-chan! Welcome home!" Her mother called, stepping out from the kitchen. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and splatters covered her worn frog apron.

"Hi mom." Ushio said before being pulled into a hug and smelling the comforting smell of pink chiffon.

"How was school?" Her mom asked, pulling away to look over her.

"Fine, learned some stuff, taught some stuff, the usual."

"Your so like your father." Her mom smiled before stepping away and addressing a customer that had just walked in, that one guy who always thought this was the dry cleaners place.

"There's my girl!" Her dad said, practically running down the stairs before swooping her around in a hug. Her nose met his pine scent and she smiled.

"Hi dad!" She said when he set her down.

"Hey, Nagisa! Do you think Ushio wants to try that new bread?"

* * *

Kyo's POV

Kyo opened the door to his home and glanced at the yellow walls covered in his pictures he drew as a young kid.

"Hey sport!" His dad called from his spot at the kitchen table with a newspaper. Kyo smiled, he'known his mom wouldn't be home yet, but he always enjoyed spending time with his dad and explaining homework concepts so both he and his dad understood them better.

"Hey old man!" He said smiling and walking over.

* * *

***sigh* well, this was all done before swim so there you go! I want to know what you think? Did it? Did you hate it? Do you ride unicorns and eat bread in your dreams? Leave me a review and tell me about it. Or leave me a review if you're lonely, or monkeys...bye! Have a nice day! B-)**


End file.
